


What Were You Expecting

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Kind of smut, M/M, Nothing explicit, big dick Ross, long car rides, nothing too intense though, prompts, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a long car ride, Barry learns something very interesting about Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were You Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Another prompt completed. This one was requested anonymously by someone who read Keenveins' 'Size Queen' fic (check it out, it's under Cottonstones on here) and wanted to have the roles reversed, with a BD Ross instead of BD Barry.  
> So here you go! Please leave a comment or drop me a message on tumblr :)

“Do you wanna like put on a podcast or something?”

Barry looks up from his phone, over to Ross. They’ve been in the car for what feels like hours, even though it’s only been 45 minutes. They’re on their way to some museum or something that Ross has been dying to go to, and Barry tagged along since he didn’t have anything better to do.

“Sure buddy, uh got any preference? I’ve got Spontaneanation, Night Vale, Lore, 99% Invisible...”

Barry scrolls through his extensive list of podcasts, waiting to get some sort of reaction from Ross. He scans Ross’ face, noticing how serious he looks while he’s driving. His lips are pursed, blue eyes darting back and forth between his mirrors and the road. The late afternoon light is shining in such a way that really shows just how piercing Ross’ eyes are, and Barry finds himself staring, open mouthed, at him. Ross turns slightly, noticing Barry in his peripherals, and cocks an eyebrow at him before turning back to the road.

“Admiring me or something? Weirdo. But yea, anything is ok. How about Night Vale? I haven’t listened to that in ages.”

Barry quickly averts his gaze, blushing slightly, and taps on an old episode that he has downloaded. The podcast begins, the narrator’s voice deep and soothing. Barry hears a muffled noise from Ross, and sees him shift uncomfortably in his seat, adjusting his pants. Barry understands immediately what’s happening and chuckles.

“Oh my God, Ross. Are you getting turned on by Cecil’s voice right now? That’s fucking beautiful!”

Barry laughs heartily, watching as Ross’ face quickly turns a deep red, his hand that isn’t occupied with driving still trying to ‘discreetly’ adjust his pants.

“I’m not...it’s just...well fuck, it’s not my fault. His voice is so smooth and I’ve never heard it through speakers before, only on my phone so it just kinda...fuckin’ Christ.”

Barry smiles, biting his lip. His gaze travels down to Ross’ pants, and he gasps. Ross is definitely turned on, that much is obvious. The startling part is just how big the bulge is that Ross is trying so hard to cover up. Barry opens his mouth, wanting to just blurt out ‘Holy fuck Ross how big is your dick?’, but he doesn’t want to just come right out and say it. Ross obviously takes notice though.

“Dude are you checking out my dick right now? Judging by the face that you’re making, I’m thinking that you’re impressed or something?”

Ross laughs, removing his hand so that Barry has a clear view of his dick struggling against the fabric of his jeans.

“What? Have you never seen a nine inch dick before? Or were you just not expecting it?”

Ross shakes his head, placing his hand back over his crotch.

“Wait, what the fuck am I even talking about. Why am I talking to you about my dick? Yes, I got turned on by the fucking podcast, can we drop it now?”

Barry opens and closes his mouth a few times, still in a bit of shock. Nine inches? Barry thought that he was pretty well off, but nine? He can’t even imagine nine whole inches. He raises his hand tentatively, not sure what to do. He decides to place his hand gently on Ross’ thigh, smirking when Ross jumps at his touch. He had been so focused on the road that he didn’t even see Barry move. Instead of stopping him, like Barry was expecting, Ross just swallows thickly, keeping his hands on the steering wheel, his eyes glued to the road, the red in his cheeks deepening further. 

Barry takes this as a positive sign, and slowly moves his hand up Ross’ thigh, keeping his eyes focused on his face, watching as Ross bites his lip and makes a small sound as Barry’s fingers reach his cock. Barry keeps going until his whole palm is grasping Ross’ thigh, encompassing a good amount of his impressive dick. He can feel Ross twitch under him, and he leans in close to his ear.

“Maybe you should pull over for a bit, Ross.”


End file.
